Pillow Kisu
by Erry-kun
Summary: Pukulan dari bantal empuk yang bertubi-tubi tercipta hanya karena sebuah keinginan kecil Akashi untuk mendapatkan kecupan kecil pertama dari sang terkasih./ #CAFEINChallenge #PillowWarKissing / Akashi/Furihata. AkaFuri.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pillow Kisu (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **#CAFEINChallenge #PillowWarKissing**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, shounen-ai, possibly oreshi, plotless.**

* * *

 **Pillow Kisu**

 **.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou menghembuskan napas berat. Dia berdiri dengan posisi waspada yang cukup mengundang tawa sementara kedua alisnya menyatu tak habis pikir.

Setiap satu langkah majunya tercipta, tatakala itu juga Furihata Kouki—yang menjaga jarak darinya sekitar satu meter jauhnya—mundur satu langkah mendekati dinding kamar yang menunggu mencumbu punggung. Akashi tahu ini konyol, dia terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum yang hendak menodai keperawanan seorang gadis. Tapi selain karena kenyataan bahwa Furihata bukan seorang gadis sama sekali, dia hanya menuntut sebuah kecupan.

Hei, iya, kecupan. Kecupan kecil saja. Wajar, 'kan? Mereka sudah berhubungan selama hampir sebulan dan Furihata tidak pernah memberinya kecupan sesingkat dan sepelit apapun. Akashi bisa saja memaksanya, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Kouki, jangan lari seolah aku adalah singa yang akan menerkammu hidup-hidup."

Furihata tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengambil sebuah bantal dari atas ranjang untuk menutupi dirinya dari sang pemangsa di hadapan mata, meskipun kenyataannya bantal itu hanya berhasil menutupi muka wajahnya yang sedikit gemetar lucu. Akashi bersumpah pemandangan itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin menerjang kekasih tercintanya dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman-ciuman manis.

"Kau memang terlihat seperti itu, Akashi."

Suara kecil terdengar dari balik tameng empuk berselimut kain seprai putih bercorak bola basket. Akashi agak kesal sekarang. Benar, 'kan, Furihata sangat enggan melakukan sedikit saja kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka, bahkan sampai saat ini hanya Akashi yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, Furihata masih setia dengan nama depannya itu. Akashi gemas sekali tapi sampai diberi tahu ribuan kali pun Furihata masih tetap memanggilnya _Akashi_ secara refleks.

"Kouki, pasangan lain melakukan itu, bahkan di tempat umum dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam,"— _setidaknya untuk sekarang tidak dulu_. Akashi mencoba membujuknya.

"Ti-tidak, Akashi, jangan sekarang." Akashi seharusnya melihat bagaimana rona merah jambu menggemaskan mewarnai kedua sisi pipi si cokelat penakut ini.

"Kalau begitu, kapan?"

Furihata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara ragu, "En-entahlah ..."

Akashi menyatukan alisnya, dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat mendekati eksistensi ordinari yang sanggup meluluhkan hatinya ini. Merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya semakin dan semakin mendekat, Furihata bergerak cepat mundur menjauhi Akashi. Sampai langkah kecilnya dipaksa berhenti ketika tumitnya membentur bagian bawah tembok.

Punggung Furihata yang terjebak terhalang tembok merupakan sebuah keuntungan tersendiri bagi Akashi, dia segera menahan kedua tangan Furihata di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Manik merah magenta yang mengilap indah bertemu atensi dengan kelereng mungil sewarna tanah. Tatkala itu Akashi tersenyum berkelas, memesona. Furihata menelan air ludahnya sendiri gugup. Akashi sangat tampan, selalu sangat tampan dan kenyataan itu bisa menghancurkan keteguhannya perlahan-lahan.

"Jangan khawatir, ini hanya beberapa detik."

Jika saja bibir Furihata yang sedikit terbuka itu tidak begitu menggoda Akashi sampai secandu ini, Akashi tidak akan pernah memaksanya seperti ini.

Akashi bergerak mendekat dan saat itu juga kedua penglihatan Furihata terbuka lebar was-was.

' _BUAK_!'

Tepat dua detik sebelum pertemuan bersejarah bagi hubungan mereka itu terjadi, Akashi justru merasakan pukulan telak pada wajah Tuan Muda-nya yang berharga dan sebongkah bantal tidur yang empuk memeluk itu adalah pelaku utamanya. Pukulan itu cukup keras dan mengejutkan sehingga cukup untuk membuat Akashi tersungkur jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Entah kerasukan setan dari mana, Furihata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali memukul-mukul Akashi secara bertubi-tubi dengan bantal. Persetan Akashi akan bereaksi seperti apa, justru laki-laki magenta itu yang harus membayar rasa malunya pada serangan mendadak tadi.

Beberapa detik awal Akashi merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak dan dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Tapi entah kenapa kemudian dia mulai berpikir bahwa kekasihnya yang _ngambek_ ini kok lucu sekali, ya.

Puas memukuli, Furihata berhenti seketika dengan napas terengah-engah. Satu hal yang membuatnya was-was adalah karena Akashi tidak bergerak sama sekali meskipun Furihata telah menyelesaikan pukulan terakhirnya. Pikiran-pikiran konyol mulai meracuni otaknya semisal seperti: _mungkin pukulannya terlalu keras sehingga sanggup mengambil nyawa Akashi?_

Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Bodoh sekali, sih. Memang usianya berapa sekarang?

Mencondongkan tubuh, Furihata bergerak mendekat, dia menyentuh pelan bahu Akashi seraya berujar, "Akashi? Akashi ...?"

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Furihata mulai khawatir Akashi marah padanya.

"Akashi, hei, maafkan aku ..." Furihata mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya pelan.

Akashi tidak bereaksi.

Furihata mulai mencoba semakin mendekatinya, "Akashi, Akashi ..."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Semakin bergerak mendekat, Furihata berujar tepat di telinga Akashi, "Hei, Akashi ..."

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu tetap tidak bereaksi.

Furihata kehabisan akal, dia mendecih kecil. Mulai menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya, dia menghembuskan napas panjang—

' _BUAK!_ '

—tapi belum sampai selangkah Furihata bergerak mundur, tubuhnya sudah lebih dahulu diserang pukulan mengejutkan dari bantal lainnya yang—sialnya—sejak tadi Akashi memegangnya diam-diam. Tubuhnya oleng ke samping dan saat itu juga Akashi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak mencumbu lantai dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Akashi—!"

"Balasan untuk yang tadi, Kouki."

Furihata hanya sanggup mendengus kesal cemberut dan—sial— _bibirnya tidak perlu dikerucutkan seperti itu, 'kan?_ Akashi jadi membatin.

Tidak memilih untuk membuang waktu lagi, Akashi bergerak mendekat secara perlahan-lahan.

Furihata mulai panik, " _Tunggutunggutunggu_ —apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Berdenyit, ' _sudah jelas, kan?'_ , Akashi membalas, "Menciummu."

Menelan ludahnya sendiri secara refleks, Furihata berujar, "Biar a-aku— _uhh_ —saja."

"Kau yakin, Kouki?"

" _Uhh_ ... ya," Furihata bergumam seraya mengambil bantal di sisi kiri tubuhnya, "Menjauhlah sedikit, Akashi ..."

Akashi menurutinya, dia tetap waspada kalau-kalau Furihata mau menyerangnya lagi dengan bantal atau berniat kabur dari keadaan.

Alih-alih mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulkan senjata empuknya lagi pada wajah Akashi, Furihata justru menempatkan bantal itu tepat menutupi sebagian muka wajahnya; di antara wajahnya dan wajah Akashi.

Satu hal yang Akashi tidak duga terjadi; Furihata justru mencium permukaan bantal itu. Akashi membuka penglihatannya lebih lebar, terkejut dan juga heran.

Setelahnya, Furihata membalikan bantal itu, menghadapkan bagian yang diciumnya barusan pada Akashi, kemudian menempelkan bagian itu pada bibir Akashi.

"Kou—"

Furihata melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, pipinya sedikit merona merah jambu, "Ciuman ti-tidak langsung?"

Dan Akashi harus menahan diri untuk tidak membuat ekspresi aneh muncul di permukaan wajahnya.

 _Astaga. Kenapa. Kekasihku. Ini. Polos. Sekali._

Melihat reaksi eksentrik dari Akashi, Furihata mulai merasa khawatir dan penasaran, "Akas—"

 _Chu._

—tapi kalimat yang sudah di ujung lidah itu tidak pernah berhasil keluar, Akashi sudah memotongnya duluan dengan beberapa ciuman manis yang dia impikan.

Furihata? Saking terkejut dan syoknya dia diam saja.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Astagaaaa apa iniii :""v haloooh kawan LeChi-tachi, sepertinya sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis AkaFuri dan sekalinya nulis ... kenapa abal gini yaampun :""v

Sebenarnya udah dari Kak Ayu posting tentang prompt Pillow War Where They End Up Kissing, saya udah ngiler banget pengen bikin. Apalagi sekarang saya masa pengangguran (yah, SMA udah diusir, kuliah belom gitu :"v) tapi ternyata malah webe menyerang ah siaal~ Maap kalo kurang masuk ke prompt pillow war nya.. :")

Makasih banyak ya, yang sudah bacaaa xD kiritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan ke kotak review, kawan-kawan~ sekali lagi, terima kasih! :D


End file.
